Reconsiderando
by Azhy
Summary: Sasuke culpa a Akatsuki por la desaparicion de su padre.El y sus amigos se embarcan en la busqueda de Kakashi,pero en el camino se reencontrara con el amor de su vida.¿Seguira amandola aun si ella es su enemigo? Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten Shikaino. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola¡¡¡¡**

**Wooow mi primera historia en FanFiction**

**Lean y opinen por favor…..**

**Ok ahí va….**

**-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-OO—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**RECONSIDERANDO**

**Chapter 1**

- RAYOS¡¡¡¡¡-exclamo un pelinegro enojado, mientras con un manotazo tiraba todas las cosas que reposaban en su escritorio.

Y es que estuvo tan cerca esta vez, casi los tenia, pero por culpa del imbécil de Naruto que hacia las cosas sin pensar, ellos habían conseguido el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

-DEMONIOS¡¡¡-grito de nuevo ,esta vez arrojando el vaso de whisky que traía entre las manos hacia la pared.

-Tienes que calmarte -le dijo una rubia que entraba a su oficina, y qua a duras penas había logrado evadir el proyectil -toma- le ofreció el té que traía en una bandeja -esto te hará bien.

El chico se dio la media vuelta ignorando su ofrecimiento-¡¿Como pretendes que me calme Ino?¡-volvió a gritar el azabachado a su compañera.

-Ahhh- suspiro la muchacha-Se que es difícil para ti Sasuke, pero tienes que superarlo, ya habrá otra oportunidad-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-Hmp- consiguió como única respuesta -Ahhh- volvió a suspirar resignada, sabiendo que no lograría calmar al chico, si tan solo ''ella'' estuviera ahí…-Bien, te dejare solo-dijo mientras se levantaba del mullido sillón negro en el que se había sentado.

Apenas salió Ino de su oficina, se llevo las manos a la cara en un vano intento de calmarse, recorrió con la vista el cuarto en el que se encontraba y se dirigió con paso lento a su librero, dirigió su mano a la orilla de este para sacar un cuaderno, con el símbolo de su familia como portada, lo abrió y busco una página en especial, al leer su contenido frunció el ceño y escribió con rapidez en el…

-Fallido de nuevo-susurro Sasuke al viento, miro de vuelta el cuaderno y lo acomodo en su sitio.

Salió de su oficina y vio a todo su equipo mirándolo con un gesto preocupado, los miro por uno segundos hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-Sasuke, Tsunade-sama quiere vernos –dijo un chico de cabellera larga e impresionantes ojos perlas.

-Vamos entonces- dijo sin más y empezó a caminar con rumbo a la oficina de su jefa, seguido de su grupo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que los dejo enfrente de una puerta, en donde había un letrero que decía:

TSUNADE HARUNO

JEFE DE COMANDANCIA

Sasuke toco la puerta y espero autorización para entrar –pase- se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta, puso su mano sobre el picaporte y lo giro, se adentro en aquella habitación decorada al más estilo japonés antiguo, seguido de sus compañeros, hasta el fondo de aquel cuarto había un escritorio y detrás de él se encontraba una bella mujer de ojos miel, cabello rubio y cuerpo bastante desarrollado, y alrededor de ella había unos tipos, sus guardias, a su lado derecho había un hombre de edad aproximada ala de su jefa, alto de cabello marrón y ojos parecidos a los de un escarabajo, un tipo muy raro, según lo que había oído se llamaba Yamato o algo así, al lado izquierdo de la mujer estaba un chico más o menos de su edad, debía admitir que se parecía bastante a él, al tal Sai, en cuanto el chico se dio cuenta de que la mirada del azabachado estaba sobre él, sonrió con falsedad, Sasuke quito su vista de él y la dirigió a la mujer ,a quien miro detenidamente, ella había sido la que había iniciado todo eso para sus propios fines, ella fue quien formo a Kyuubi, el equipo policiaco más reconocido y eficiente en todo Japón, conformado por los mejores hombres y mujeres de ahí, cada uno con una especialidad diferente para que el grupo fuera estable y así mucho mas bueno, cabe decir que este equipo no había sido formado hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo los pertenecientes a él ya se conocían desde la infancia, es por eso que les fue fácil complementarse como grupo, siendo esa es la clave de su eficiencia.

Al igual que Sasuke, Tsunade examino a Kyuubi, su equipo de elite, y es que nunca se imagino que esos mocosos-como ella los llamaba-se conocieran desde pequeños.

Y es que Kyuubi estaba formado por:

Uchiha Sasuke: Un hombre de 22 años de edad, alto, muy guapo, de ojos negros como la noche al igual que su cabello, tez tan blanca como la nieve y un rostro perfecto, de un carácter extremadamente seco y frio. El es considerado uno de los mejores detectives de todo Japón, ya que inicio su profesión desde los 18 años, Tsunade se fijo en el ya que leyó en sus informes que el Uchiha cumplía sus misiones con tal perfección que hasta la fecha no había fallado ninguna, es por esto que fue asignado como el líder de Kyuubi.

Uzumaki Naruto: También de 22 años, alto, guapo, de grandes y expresivos ojos azules, tez bronceada y cabello rubio, en sus mejillas tiene unas pequeñas cicatrices semejantes a los bigotes de un zorro, en ocasiones es un poco torpe pero también posee un gran carisma y buen humor por lo cual es muy apreciado por todos en especial por Sasuke-aunque él nunca lo admita-quien lo considera como un hermano. Naruto al igual que su amigo es uno de los mejores detectives del área aunque inicio la profesión hasta los 20, ha sido pareja de Sasuke en la mayoría de sus misiones ya que hacen un buen equipo juntos por eso Tsunade decidió que el sea la mano derecha del líder.

Yamanaka Ino: De 21 años, alta, guapa, cabello rubio largo, con hermosos ojos celestes y de endemoniado carácter. Ella se graduó como psiquiatra a los 19 años y fue reconocida rápidamente por sus artículos en revistas científicas, Tsunade la contrato para que analizar las mentes de algunos criminales y les diera tratamiento, al ver que los resultados eran favorables y rápidos se dio cuenta de que sería de gran ayuda para el equipo.

Hyuuga Hinata: De 21 años, de estatura promedio, muy linda, cabello negro con destellos azulados y ojos color perla, es una chica tímida-en especial con Naruto de quien esta perdidamente enamorada-pero en el momento de cumplir con su deber es muy segura de sí misma. Ella se graduó de la academia a los 20 años y es la mejor para rastrear criminales junto con su primo Neji. Al enterarse de esto Tsunade inmediatamente la llamo para comprobarlo y la puso a prueba con una misión un tanto difícil, la cual la Hyuuga logro realizar correctamente con facilidad, y con ello decidió que sería buena para Kyuubi.

Hyuuga Neji: De 22 años, alto, fornido, de cabello café largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos perlados al igual que los de su prima, de carácter frio y reservado pero sobre protector. El empezó a trabajar a los 19 años y ayudo a Hinata a entrar a trabajar con él, rápidamente ambos fueron considerados los mejores en el área de rastreo, Tsunade ya conocía las habilidades de Neji así que no lo dudo y junto con Hinata son los rastreadores del grupo.

Ama Tenten: De 22 años, alta, guapa, de curvas delineadas, cabello y ojos color chocolate y de un temperamento muy fuerte, pero cuando se trata de sus amigos es muy sentimental. Ella se graduó junto con Neji, aunque a diferencia de él, ella es una especialista en el manejo de armas de fuego y armas blancas, Tsunade la considero ya que tuvo la oportunidad de estar en una misión con ella y vio sus grandes habilidades, y rápidamente Tenten se convirtió en la defensa de Kyuubi.

Nara Shikamaru: De 22 años es un chico alto, guapo, fuerte, de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos son un poco rasgados y de color negro, el es muy relajado y piensa que todo es problemático. El salió de la academia a los 17 años debido a su IQ de 200, a los 20 años ya era considerado el mejor estratega de Japón. Es por eso que Tsunade lo eligió para que sea la mente de Kyuubi.

Tsunade sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver que buen equipo había formado, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, tenía que saber cómo les había ido.

-Y bien??-pregunto Tsunade con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero no pudimos atrapar a Akatsuki-dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

Su sonrisa se helo y cambio por una mirada llena de tristeza.

-P-pero a-aun tenemos una idea de su paradero-dijo la Hyuuga.

-E-en serio??-pregunto feliz Tsunade.

-Así es Tsunade-sama y si usted nos lo permite actuaremos contra ellos de inmediato-dijo decidido el Uchiha.

Tsunade los miro, los Kyuubi solo se limitaron a asentir, sintió un ardor en los ojos y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, sin poder controlarse empezó a sollozar.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, y es que ver a Tsunade, la comandante llorando, no, definitivamente no era cosa de todos los días.

-So- solo tráiganla de vuelta por favor-pidió llorando la jefa.

-Así será Tsunade-sama-dijo Ino para tranquilizarla.

Tsunade asintió, se limpio el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas y su seriedad volvió de inmediato. A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente-tal vez sería buena idea que Ino la analice, puede tener un serio problema de bipolaridad-pensaron algunos.

-Ok, entonces mañana mismo reanudaran la búsqueda de Akatsuki-dijo la mujer de forma autoritaria.

Sus guardias se sorprendieron, acababan de fracasar, y ¿Ya quería enviarlos de vuelta?, pero la mujer estaba desesperada, debía encontrarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien, y nunca más dejaría que se la arrebataran, nunca, no, no dejaría que le quitaran a su bebe, a su Sakura, su hija, quien había sido secuestrada desde hace 14 años, muchos decían que tal vez había muerto, pero no, ella no lo aceptaba, ella sabía que Sakura estaba viva, no sabía cómo, solo lo sabía, e iba a recuperarla, para ello había formado a Kyuubi para que se encargaran de buscar a Akatsuki, esos malditos que le habían quitado a su niña.

Kyuubi acepto sin rechistar, a ellos también les urgía encontrar a Akatsuki, no por las mismas razones que su jefa pero si por algo parecido, muy parecido, encontrar a Akatsuki significaba que encontrarían a Hatake Kakashi, el era como su padre, sin embargo hace unos meses atrás Akatsuki lo había secuestrado, no sabían para que lo quieren pero no puede ser nada bueno, ahora debían enfocarse en encontrarlo, y para eso tenían que dar con Akatsuki.

-Prepárense-dijo Tsunade después de un largo silencio- mañana salen a Europa, tengo entendido que ahí se encuentra su nueva guarida, ¿no es así?-pregunto la rubia.

-Aja-contesto Shikamaru.

-De acuerdo, mañana a primera hora se van a Europa-sentencio la rubia.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron. Una vez fuera de su oficina se encaminaron a su hogar, todos compartían una casa en el centro de Tokio, no es que no tuvieran dinero, simplemente estuvieron de acuerdo en que separarse no era una opción, habían sido los mejores amigos desde pequeños y lo seguirían siendo por siempre.

Llegaron a su hogar y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, no estaban de muy buen humor como para ir a la sala y platicar como hacían normalmente cuando llegaban de trabajar, estaban tristes, les habían quitado a su ''padre'', y debían recuperarlo.

Sasuke llego a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, estiro su brazo hasta alcanzar una fotografía en su buro, la miro por un buen rato, acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la foto en donde aparecían el montado sobre la espalda de su hermano mayor, Itachi, y al lado de ellos estaba Kakashi cargando a una pequeña pelirrosa, Sakura, su mejor amiga en aquel entonces, la cual no volvió a ver nunca, ella se mudo de su vecindario unos meses después de que se sacaron esa foto, sin embargo el nunca la olvido, la recuerda a diario, ella fue una de las pocas personas que lo veían a él y no a su físico como las otras niñas -lo más patético del asunto fue que me enamore de ella-pensó el azabachado y una sonrisa nostálgica se asomo a su rostro.

Dejo la foto sobre su buro y se recostó en su cama, soltó un largo suspiro y cerro sus parpados, debía dormir, mañana seria un largo día.

--O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O

Miraba las estrellas, eso hacia todas las noches desde hace 14 años, al principio en ellas buscaba un consuelo inexistente, cuando las veía se imaginaba que Sasuke vestido de príncipe llegaría a rescatarla en su corcel blanco, sonrió, en aquella época era tan tonta, pero solo tenía 8 años y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo de la infancia, aunque al principio creyó que al que amaba era a su hermano Itachi, se dio cuenta de que no era así el día en que Sasuke le regalo un cerezo por su cumpleaños, le beso la frente y le juro que jamás la olvidaría por mucho tiempo que pasara.

Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla mientras sonreía enternecida.

-Hace mucho que no sonreías así Sakura…

-Itachi-kun-pronuncio calmadamente la chica, mientras se limpiaba la lágrima que ahora recorría su mejilla, volteo y ahí estaba el, recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, con sus ojos tan negros como esa misma noche, y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creí que ya estabas dormida-dijo el muchacho mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-No tengo sueño-respondió la chica dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a las estrellas.

Itachi se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, sonrió al notar como ella cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿En qué pensabas?-pregunto el muchacho- hace mucho que no sonreías tan sinceramente, ¿qué recuerdo logro tal hecho Sakura?-pregunto de nuevo con tono cariñoso.

Abrió sus ojos para mirarle, alzo la cara-estaba pensando en Sasuke-kun-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

La mirada de Itachi se convirtió de una cariñosa a una triste al igual que la de Sakura.

-Lo extraño-dijo Sakura con voz rota, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes jades.

-Yo también, yo también- respondió calmado.

Sakura rompió en llanto, Itachi la abrazo mientras le acariciaba su rosado pelo para consolarla, estiro su brazo hacia el mueble al lado de la cama de la pelirrosa y tomo el retrato y lo miro, su estúpido hermano menor-es su sobrenombre de cariño-sobre su espalda y al lado de ellos Kakashi con Sakura en su espalda, todos sonreían, en esa época no tenían problemas como ahora, todos eran felices.

Abrazo a la pelirrosa más fuerte durante unos segundos, la separo un poco para mostrarle la foto, la vio y la acaricio sobre el cristal protector y se volvió a refugiar en el pecho del muchacho hasta quedarse dormida.

El pelinegro la recostó en su cama, con cuidado de no despertarla, la abrigo bien después de limpiar todo rastro de las gotas saladas que recorrieron sus mejillas, y salió de la habitación de la pelirrosa.

-Duerme bien, pronto estaremos juntos Sakura-susurro Itachi en el oído de una durmiente pelirrosada.

Deambulo por los largos pasillos de su nuevo escondite durante varios minutos hasta que ante el apareció un hombre bastante conocido para él, un hombre alto, fornido, de pelo rojizo y el rostro lleno de pearcings….. Pein.

-Itachi-san-saludo-¿tienes algún problema?, te veo preocupado-dijo interesado Pein.

-Sakura-respondió simplemente.

-¿Sakura-san?-pregunto confundido el pelirrojo-¿pasa algo con la señorita Sakura?

-No, nada- dijo y se encamino a su habitación- buenas noches Pein- se despidió.

-Espere Itachi-san, hay algo que debo comunicarle-aviso el pelirrojo, Itachi solo lo miro indicándole así que prosiguiera-el está aquí-concluyo el hombre.

-Hablaremos de eso mañana-dijo el Uchiha-descansa Pein-termino.

Buenas noches Itachi-san-contesto el hombre de los pearcings mientras veía a su compañero perderse en la oscuridad de un pasillo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O—O-O

Iba despertando, el viaje había sido muy cansado, y extrañamente me dolía bastante la cabeza, voltee hacia mi derecha buscando a mi hermano, pero no lo vi.

-¿Itachi?-pregunte, pero no obtuve respuesta-¿Itachi?, hermano ¿Dónde estás?-solo obtuve silencio como respuesta.

Me levante del asiento y me asome por la ventanilla del auto, lo que vi fue algo horrible e impactante.

-No, no, no…

Había personas tiradas, muertas, por todos lados, y había autos destrozados, algunos en llamas, sangre por todos lados y unos metros adelante, estaban mis padres con algunos rasguños y cortes en todo su cuerpo, ellos estaban arrodillados frente a un hombre de tez extremadamente blanca y cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de una serpiente y tenía una sonrisa arrogante y maliciosa, no parecía que hubiera estado en el accidente automovilístico, en su mano empuñaba una pistola, con la cual apuntaba a la cabeza de mi padre.

-Hola Sasuke-kun-siseo el tipo ese.

-Ma-mama, pa-papa-exclame tartamudeando.

-Sasuke…

Empecé a correr hacia mis padres, me di cuenta de que mi pierna estaba lastimada, pero poco me importo, pequeñas gotas saladas ya adornaban mis níveas mejillas, no iba ni siquiera un poco cerca de llegar, cuando alguien me jalo del brazo, reteniéndome.

-Para Sasuke, para- me dijo la persona que me había detenido, estaba a espaldas de él.

Voltee lentamente hacia atrás y descubrí a Kakashi, el abogado de más confianza de los Uchiha, estaba sosteniéndome para que no llegara hasta mis padres.

-Suélteme, déjeme-le grite desesperado, tenía que llegar hasta ellos, debía salvarlos.

-Cálmate Sasuke- me pidió el peliplateado.

Logre deshacerme de su agarre y de nuevo me dirigí hacia mis padres, quienes solo podían mirar la escena sin poder actuar.

Rápidamente Kakashi salió tras de mí, tratando de darme alcance.

-NO, NO, NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo…

Todo fue tan despacio, lo vi como en cámara lenta, ese hombre tomo del mentón a mi padre para que dirigiera su vista hacia mí, le susurro algo al oído, mi padre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Aléjate Sasuke, vete de aquí, huye, pronto-me grito desesperado mi padre, sin embargo yo seguí corriendo hacia ellos, con Kakashi detrás de mí.

El hombre ensancho aun más su maliciosa sonrisa y dio un tiro certero en la cabeza de mi padre, me detuve al instante mirando la escena horrorizado, mi madre emitió un grito de terror, ese desgraciado soltó una risotada y disparo en la cabeza de mi madre, no supe en qué momento Kakashi me había alcanzado, ni me di cuenta de cuando me había cubierto los ojos, lo único que había en mi mente en esos momentos, era la imagen de mis padres en el suelo, con un charco de sangre cubriéndolos.

-Fugaku, Mikoto¡¡¡¡¡-escuche lejano el grito de Kakashi.

Y todo se volvió negro, ya no vi mas, desperté un día después, en el hospital, Kakashi me explico que mis padres habían muerto e Itachi había desaparecido.

Mis padres fueron asesinados. Itachi desapareció y probablemente también estaba muerto.

Mis padres fueron asesinados. Itachi desapareció y probablemente también estaba muerto.

Mis padres fueron asesinados. Itachi desapareció y probablemente también estaba muerto.

No, no es posible, no, no, no……

-NOOO¡¡¡¡

-SASUKE¡¡¡¡

Despertó y de un tirón se sentó en la cama, estaba sudado y desorientado, sentía unos brazos rodeándole el cuello, afino el oído y escucho el llanto de alguien, cuando su vista se aclaro vio a Tenten abrazándolo y pidiéndole que se tranquilizara mientras lloraba. Estaba confundido, lo único que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Tenten?-pregunto el Uchiha.

La chica lo miro-eso debería preguntártelo a ti-dijo mientras lo soltaba y con una de sus manos le limpiaba las lagrimas que entre sueños había derramado el azabachado-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste Sasuke?-pregunto la castaña.

El Uchiha evadió la mirada de Tenten-mis padres-dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

Tenten no pregunto nada más, sabia la historia de la muerte de los padres de Sasuke, al igual que todos sus amigos, fue un golpe duro para todos, después de eso Sasuke se volvió frio y reservado, ya no era el mismo niño juguetón y alegre de siempre y para empeorarlo, Sakura se había ido, esto deprimió aun mas a Sasuke.

L a chica se levanto de la cama, lo miro y sonrió -levántate ya flojo-dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo, el Uchiha sonrió un poco –el desayuno está listo y nuestro avión sale en dos horas- aviso la castaña saliendo de la habitación de su amigo.

Sasuke se quedo unos segundos más en su cama, mirando un punto indefinido en la pared, se levanto y se imagino lo que le esperaba en el desayuno, todos sus amigos haciendo bromas o diciendo cosas estúpidas para subirle el ánimo, sonrió,- tenía grandes amigos-, y con este pensamiento se dispuso a darse una ducha.

Se despertó triste, soñó con el de nuevo, sus sueños con el siempre eran hermosos, pero le dolía saber que nunca serian realidad.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de espantar esos pensamientos, no podía estar triste, si ella estaba triste de seguro Itachi también lo estaría, sonrió al recordar como Itachi había cambiado tanto, el seguía siendo frio con las otras personas, pero con ella era diferente, le había tomado un cariño enorme, eran como hermanos, el pelinegro la trataba con respeto y ternura, se preocupaba por ella y era bastante sobre protector con ella.

Se le escapo una pequeña risita al recordar como en más de una ocasión no dejaba que se quedara a solas con algún compañero, oh si, Itachi Uchiha era bastante celoso.

-¿De qué te ríes tonta?-se escucho de repente, la pelirrosa se volteo y sonrió arrogante.

-De tu horrenda cara de pez, Kisame-contesto audaz la chica.

-Hmp, levántate de una buena vez, eres tan floja, no sé porqué Itachi-san te tiene aquí- dijo molesto el azulado.

-Me tiene aquí, porque yo si soy eficiente, no como otros, tiburón-dijo arrogante la pelirrosa.

-Hmp, quiere vernos a todos en el despacho, así que apresúrate-concluyo enojado y salió de la habitación de la muchacha.

Sakura rio, no es que odiara a Kisame, pero era divertido hacerlo enojar, incluso Itachi lo hacía algunas veces.

Se metió a ducharse, dejo que el agua cayera sobre ella y delineara sus muy bien formadas curvas, había cambiado demasiado, ya no era la misma niña indefensa que temía a todo, ya no, ahora solo quería vengarse de él, la persona que le había hecho tanto daño, y lo haría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O—O-O-O-OO-O—OO-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Que les pareció??**

**Buena?**

**Mala?**

**Asquerosa?**

**La seguiré depende de los reviews**

**Se despide por e l momento aZhY uChiHa**

**Graxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me he animado a poner la continuación, aquí se aclararan algunas dudas de esta historia, lean!!! **

**Espero que les guste……**

**-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o—o-o-o-**

Kyuubi iba abordando el avión que los llevaría Europa, a poco tiempo de encontrar a Akatsuki, de encontrar a Kakashi.

Todos tomaron asiento, Sasuke volteo y vio una cabezota rubia, suspiro, kami, de tantas opciones ¿Por qué con él?

-Dobe, ¿no te pudieron haber dado otro asiento?-pregunto un poco irritado el Uchiha a su amigo.

-Oi, ¿acaso crees que me agrada ir contigo teme?-contesto molesto el rubio-preferiría ir con mi Hinata-chan-dijo con ojitos soñadores.

Bufido-dobe, ¿porque no se lo dices y ya?-quiso saber Sasuke.

-¿! Estás loco teme ¡?-grito el rubio ganándose la mirada de todos, al percatarse de ello bajo la voz-Hinata-chan, solo me ve como un amigo-termino el Uzumaki.

El pelinegro lo miro tratando de descifrar si lo decía en serio o estaba bromeando, dios, lo decía en serio, si que era tonto, era más que obvio que la Hyuuga estaba loquita por él.

-Idiota- dijo el pelinegro y volteo hacia la ventanilla, Naruto solo lo miro feo y volteo a ver a su Hinata, pero también vio a Ino y a Shikamaru sentados juntos y tomados de la mano, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, hacia ya algún tiempo que esos dos eran pareja, la verdad es que todos se habían alegrado al enterarse, ahora solo faltaba emparejar a Neji y Tenten, quienes aunque no lo aceptaran, se veían como algo más que amigos, pensó mientras los veía sentados junto y platicando amenamente, volvió a sonreír, esta vez picaron, quien sabe, quizás con un poco de suerte, el también terminaba junto con su Hinata-chan, lo malo es que Sasuke no tenía a nadie en ese aspecto, bueno en realidad si, a un grupo de locas fans liderado por Karin la secretaria de la jefa, rodo los ojos, todos sus amigos sabían que ninguna de ellas lograrían entrar al corazón del teme, como lo hizo ella, Sakura-chan, suspiro, todos la extrañaban mucho, sobra decir que Sasuke e Ino mas que nadie.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio a Hinata acercándose a su asiento.

-Naruto-kun, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto sonrojada la chica.

-Me encantaría Hinata-chan, pero el teme…-grande fue su sorpresa al ver el asiento de ala lado vacio, volteo a todos lados buscándolo y lo encontró en el asiento en donde antes estaba Hinata, el lo observaba divertido, Naruto se disponía a ir y golpearlo, pero él le señalo a la chica que seguía esperando el permiso del rubio-ehh, Hinata-chan, claro que puedes sentarte aquí-dijo Naruto un tanto sonrojado, dejo que la chica se sentara a un lado y volteo a ver a su amigo, quien lo miraba mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de evitar reírse, Naruto solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero se distrajo cuando Hinata le hablo.

Así fue todo el viaje pláticas amenas entre las parejitas y un Uchiha completamente concentrado en la misión que les fue asignada, recuperar a la hija de Tsunade y a Kakashi, ahora que lo pensaba bien, la jefa no les había dicho mucho sobre su hija, solo dijo que era de su edad, suspiro, que mas daba, a él solo le interesaba rescatar al peliplateado.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al despacho, Kisame dijo que ahí seria la reunión de hoy, no tenía idea de que se trataba, Itachi no le dijo nada, solo esperaba que fuera algo sobre él, si fuera por cualquier otra cosa, no sería de su interés.

Entro en el despacho, ahí ya estaban casi todos, al parecer solo faltaba Itachi y Pein, se adentro en la habitación, se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la principal, a su lado estaba la segunda mujer del grupo, Konan, se entendía muy bien con ella, a su lado el tacaño de Kakuzu, en frente de el estaba el cara de pez, a su lado Deidara el amante del arte y las explosiones, después Hidan, el religioso y hasta el último Sasori el marionetista.

Saludo amigablemente a los akatsukis y se dispuso a esperar a los faltantes.

-Oye pelo de chicle, porque no te vas a jugar con las muñecas y dejas a los mayores trabajar-dijo Kisame tratando de molestar a la pelirrosa.

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para oír la pelea, era divertido ver como Sakura humillaba a Kisame.

-Lo mismo te digo pez, porque no vas a hacer algo de sushi y dejas a los competentes en paz-dijo orgullosa la de ojos jade.

Se escucho una risa general por parte de Akatsuki.

-Jajajajaja, admítelo Kisame, nunca le ganaras a Sakura-se burlo Konan.

Todos asintieron. Kisame solo la fulmino con la mirada, Konan le regreso una mirada igual de fulminante.

-Y bien- interrumpió el asesinato de miradas Sasori-¿alguien sabe por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Es más que obvio-respondió Kakuzu, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes-¿Por qué otra cosa nos reuniría, si no fuera por Orochimaru?-concluyo el amante del dinero.

Sakura lo miro con atención, Kakuzu, al darse cuenta de su mirada aclaro -no tengo información de él, pero supongo que es por eso que estamos aquí ¿no?-cuestiono Kakuzu, a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Jajajajaja-todos voltearon hacia el lugar proveniente de la risa.

-¿De qué te ríes Deidara?-pregunto Hidan.

-Nada, nada-contesto el rubio-es solo que me imagine…-prosiguió-¿Qué de cosas podrá hacer Orochimaru con esa lengua?-termino riéndose con una cara de pervertido.

Todo Akatsuki quedo en un silencio sepulcral, es que Deidara era un idiota, pero si bien Orochimaru tenía ojos semejantes a los de una serpiente, su lengua también lo era.

La risotada fue general en el despacho, excepto por Hidan.

-Pecadores, Jashin-sama los castigara por pervertidos-sentenciaba el de ojos morados.

El volumen de las risas fue en aumento después de este comentario.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto Itachi, quien recién llegaba al despacho junto con Pein.

Los akatsukis guardaron silencio.

-Na-nada-dijo Deidara tratando de controlarse, no podía para de reír.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Sakura calmada-ahora que sabemos que Kabuto tiene un nuevo rival de amores, ¿podemos iniciar la reunión?-concluyo la pelirrosa con una sonrisita.

Otra vez todos riéndose todos, hasta Itachi y Pein, quienes ya empezaban a imaginarse el asunto, mientras Hidan solo rezaba a Jashin-sama.

-Bien-dijo Itachi, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Sakura y Pein lo seguía-empecemos con esto-todos se pusieron serios al instante-tenemos información sobre el paradero de Orochimaru-termino la introducción el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto rápidamente la ojijade.

-Aquí en Europa-dijo Pein, participando por primera vez en la reunión de Akatsuki.

-Pein, ha averiguado la localización de su nuevo escondite-explico Itachi.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia Pein, quien se limito a asentir.

-¿Cuando actuaremos?-pregunto Deidara.

-Hoy mismo-dijo Itachi mirando a la pelirrosa, quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-hoy por la noche-rectifico mientras que como música de fondo se oía el trueno de un rayo, se avecinaba una tormenta.

-Prepárense esta noche le daremos una lección a Orochimaru, le enseñaremos que con Akatsuki nadie se mete-aviso Pein.

Todos sonrieron de una manera sádica, hacía ya tiempo que buscaban a Orochimaru y por fin lo eliminarían, la pelirrosa ensancho aun mas su sádica sonrisa, al fin, por fin Orochimaru pagaría todas las que le hizo, las pagaría con creces.

-Estoy ansiosa-exclamo la ojijade.

-Lo sé, yo también-respondió Itachi.

Ambos miraron a los restantes en la sala, sonrieron, no eran los únicos con sed de sangre. Oh si, sería una larga noche, pero muy, muy divertida.

Llegaron a Europa después de un agotador viaje, eran las 5:48 pm, el vuelo se retraso por una tormenta y turbulencias, Naruto casi muere de un infarto, si no hubiera ido con Hinata, hubiera gritado como una niñita.

Llegaron empapados al hotel no fue mucho el camino de la banqueta a la puerta, sin embargo la tormenta era devastadora.

Rápidamente fueron conducidos hacia su habitación, cuando llegaron, quedaron realmente sorprendidos con la elegancia de esta, pues aparte de ser muy espaciosa – todos se quedarían en una misma habitación, debido a que así sería más fácil y rápida la investigación-, era realmente linda, constaba de cuatro camas en cada rincón de la habitación, en medio había una cómoda sala de piel, con una pantalla plana, en el fondo de la habitación había dos baños, uno de ellos tenía jacuzzi.

-Woow- exclamo Naruto emocionado- no puedo creer que esa vieja ebria, haya pagado esto, para nosotros- termino el rubio con una risita.

-Naruto¡¡-regaño Neji- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no debes expresarte así de Tsunade-sama por…- el joven Hyuuga pareció meditarlo, mientras por su mente pasaban varias imágenes de su jefa, totalmente borracha en las fiestas de fin de año- olvídalo, tienes razón- concluyo el castaño, con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Sí, es bastante problemática- añadió Shikamaru. Todos rieron.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus risas, Hinata se dirigió a abrirla, cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente, se distinguieron las figuras de dos personas, una mujer y un hombre. Los Kyuubi miraron a los recién llegados, curiosos de saber quiénes eran.

-¿Kyuubi?- pregunto la mujer sonriendo, se veía un poco mayor que ellos, era alta, de buen cuerpo, tez algo bronceada, poseía unos bellos ojos verde-agua y llevaba su rubio cabello atado en cuatro coletas, era bastante hermosa.

-Somos nosotros, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Tenten amablemente.

La mujer rio- lo siento ni siquiera nos hemos presentado- se disculpo por ambos la rubia- mi nombre es Temari No Sabaku, el es mi hermano… -dijo la chica, pero se vio interrumpida por la voz de aquel hombre.

-Gaara No Sabaku- se presento el sujeto, participando por primera vez en la conversación, este se veía aproximadamente de su edad, su tez era blanca, su cabello era tan rojo como el fuego mismo, tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes enmarcados por un tenue color negro, debido a sus ojeras, también tenía un tatuaje alusivo al amor en su frente y su expresión era tan seria, que hasta llegaba a ser intimidante, sin embargo, era bastante atractivo.

-Tenemos información sobre Akatsuki- aviso la guapa rubia, desviando la atención de Kyuubi del aspecto de Gaara, se miraron unos a otros, sin saber como ellos podrían estar enterados de su misión, que se supone que debería ser secreta.

-Tranquilos-exclamo la de cuatro coletas, al ver la cara de confusión de los muchachos- también somos detectives- finalizo mientras le mostraba a Kyuubi, su placa.

-Tsunade-sama nos informo sobre su misión- aclaro Gaara- nosotros los ayudaremos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bien, en ese caso, pasen-invito amablemente Ino. Los dos nuevos integrantes del equipo pasaron y se sentaron en la sala, junto a los restantes.

-¿Qué es lo que saben, sobre Akatsuki?-pregunto Shikamaru, yendo directo al grano.

-Sabemos que Akatsuki se encuentra aquí, sin embargo, la localización exacta de su guarida, la desconocemos- dijo Temari al equipo.

-No nos sirve de mucho saber que están aquí, Europa es muy grande- comento el Uchiha algo irritado, en verdad pensó que ellos podrían ayudarlos a dar con esos criminales.

-Cierto-hablo Gaara- eso no nos sirve, pero, también sabemos que Akatsuki tiene enemigos- dijo el de ojos verdes.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Neji curioso.

-Es simple- comenzó la hermana de Gaara- hace poco, nos enteramos de que Akatsuki tiene una fuerte enemistad con una importante organización criminal, esta misma es liderada por uno de los bandidos más buscados por Europa, su nombre es Orochimaru-concluyo la chica.

-Akatsuki, ya ha tenido varios enfrentamientos contra Orochimaru, sin embargo, no ha habido un ganador hasta ahora-añadió el pelirrojo.

-¿En que nos ayuda eso?- pregunto Naruto impaciente.

-Como les dije, ya se han enfrentado varia veces, cada enfrentamiento, ha resultado en una total masacre- dijo Gaara mirando fijamente al rubio, Naruto trago pesado, ese tipo daba más miedo que Ino, cuando le decías gorda.

-Estamos completamente seguros de que Orochimaru también se encuentra aquí, lo cual significa que…-explico Temari.

-No falta mucho para que haya otro enfrentamiento entre ambos- completo la narración Hinata.

-Así es- afirmo Gaara.

-Un enfrentamiento así, nos daría una idea de su paradero ¿verdad?-pregunto el Uchiha.

-Aja- contesto la rubia- ahora solo es cuestión de esperar- concluyo.

La habitación se silencio totalmente.

-Solo un poco más Kakashi, solo un poco mas- pensó el pelinegro.

Tal vez colgado, no demasiado fácil, podría ser, un disparo en la cabeza, que no ¡¡ sería muy poco dolor, o ¿qué tal quemado?, no, ya se retorcería después en las llamas del infierno, entonces ¿Cuál sería una buena idea, para matar a Orochimaru?, debía pensarlo muy bien, tenía que ser una buena tortura, ¿y qué tal si….?, ¡OH SI¡, que gran idea, definitivamente eso haría.

En el angelical rostro de una pelirrosa, ahora se dibujaba una maléfica sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya-escucho detrás de ella, se giro para ver al poseedor de esa voz-¿Quién lo diría? Sakura Haruno, la niña prodigio, planeando una muerte adecuada para la escoria- dijo divertido Itachi.

-¿Como sabias lo que estaba pensando?- pregunto confundida la ojijade.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees, Sakurita- dijo el pelinegro, acercándose a ella.

-¿A si?- pregunto Sakura, una vez que lo tuvo en frente -ok, entonces dime, ¿en que pienso ahora?- dijo llevándose el dedo índice al mentón, en pose pensante.

-Mmmm, ya se!! - dijo el azabache- estas pensando en mi…-dijo, mientras observaba a Sakura, esta lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante- si, en mi… desnudo!!!!!! -concluyo riéndose.

Sakura sentía que los colores se le iban a la cara, ¿Cómo rayos, decía eso?, lo miro ahí, muy contento, burlándose de su expresión, pero no se quedaría así, ella también sabia jugar.

-¿Cómo adivinaste Itachi-kun?-pregunto fingiendo sorpresa e inocencia.

El Uchiha detuvo su burla, ¿estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto anonadado.

-¿Qué cómo te diste cuenta, de que estaba pensando cosas indecentes de ti?- dijo mientras lentamente se iba acercando a él, quedo justo enfrente del pelinegro y poso una de sus manos en su perfecto abdomen, y miro el rostro de Itachi con picardía, estaba a punto de echarse a reír como loca, dios, Uchiha Itachi estaba sonrojado, sonrojado!! , respiraba con dificultad y tenía la boca completamente abierta, en muestra de sorpresa.

-Sa- sakura- intento decir el moreno.

-¿Si?- dijo lo más sexy posible, haciendo círculos sobre su pecho, con el dedo índice.

Diablos, los coqueteos de Sakura empezaban a tener efecto en su entrepierna, tenía que parar eso, si no quería acabar haciendo alguna locura.

-Itachi-kun-dijo, mientras lo abrazaba, vaya sorpresa que se llevo, al parecer se la había pasado la mano, esta vez no lo pudo soportar, empezó a reír como una desquiciada, mientras sentía la mirada enojada de Itachi sobre ella.

-No lo puedo creer!!!- logro articular la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué querías?, soy un hombre- exclamo avergonzado el mayor de los Uchihas.

-Sí, ya me lo demostraste, y muy bien- volvió a reír la ojijade.

-Hmp-exclamo aun molesto, pero se le ocurrió algo divertido- aunque debo decir que no me sorprende Sakura-dijo indiferente.

La pelirrosa paro de reír- ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundida.

-Pues estas creciendo, no es raro que tengas pensamientos indecentes- comento el Uchiha desinteresado.

Otra vez, ahí iba de nuevo, esta bien si quería juego, ella participaría, después de todo salió victoriosa la ultima vez, ¿Qué tan difícil, seria ganarle de nuevo?

-Aunque tus pensamientos pecaminosos, no sean exactamente conmigo- dijo divertido al ver su expresión de pura confusión- pero, no te preocupes, no me molesto de que pienses ese tipo de cosas con Sasuke- concluyo el azabache.

Inconscientemente su cerebro invento miles de escenarios comprometedores al lado de Sasuke, Itachi se echo a reír, al ver su cara totalmente roja, sus jades ojos totalmente abiertos al igual que su boca.

-ITACHI!!!- grito enojada la pelirrosa, lanzándole a él pelinegro, lo primero que tuvo a la mano. Itachi, salió corriendo despavorido de la habitación de la ojijade, claro, sin dejar de reír. Una vez sola, la pelirrosa, pensó en una buena tortura para el pelinegro, si, el también se las pagaría.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo bajito la pelirrosa, mientras rememoraba todas esas imágenes, poniéndose tan roja como un jitomate, dios, ya se parecía a Hinata.

-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me llevo un buen rato acabarlo, pero me parece que ha quedado bien**

**Y les pregunto…..**

**Merece un review?**

**Me despido por el momento**

**AZhY uChiHa…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo. Prometo apurarme a escribir la continuación. **

**Bueno, eso depende de sus reviews.**

**Sin más…**

**A LEER!!!**

**O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-**

-ACHUU!! – estornudaron dos de los pelinegros de Kyuubi.

-Sasuke, Hinata, ¿todo bien?- pregunto preocupada Tenten.

-Hai, hai- contestaron ambos.

-Bien, de acuerdo, ahora mismo se los comunico- dijo Temari, hablando por celular. Termino la llamada y se acerco a los protagonistas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Kankurou?- pregunto Gaara.

-Han recibido información, sobre un enfrentamiento cercano, entre ambas organizaciones delictivas- dijo la rubia.

-Pronto, sabremos su paradero- aseguro Ino.

-¿Qué tan pronto?- pregunto Sasuke.

-No creo que pase de esta semana- aseguro la Sabaku No.

-Perfecto- exclamo el Uzumaki feliz.

-Pero, en todo caso de que encontráramos a Akatsuki, debemos tener una estrategia- opino Neji.

-Tienes razón- lo apoyo, la tímida Hinata.

Todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru, como estratega del grupo, ¿Quién mejor que él, para envolver a Akatsuki en una emboscada?, el morocho, adivinando los pensamientos de sus amigos, adopto la típica pose, que realizaba para concentrarse y empezó con su labor. Mantuvo la misma pose durante unos minutos, los chicos de Kyuubi empezaban a desesperarse, ante la tranquilidad del problemático para una situación como esa. Finalmente el pelinegro, se reincorporo.

-Listo- aviso a Kyuubi.

-Ya era hora!!!- grito un rubio.

-Que problemáticos son- renegó Shikamaru, mientras se cubría los oídos.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto, la maestra de las armas.

-Durante los enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos, las defensas de Akatsuki, son bajas, por lo tanto, nosotros tendríamos una gran ventaja en ese aspecto- comenzó el chico.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No debemos esperar a saber la ubicación de su escondite, debemos actuar, justamente mientras Akatsuki, este enfrentándose a Orochimaru, tendríamos una mayor oportunidad de detener a algún miembro, para sacarle información- término de explicar el ojinegro.

-Pero, ¿cómo actuar durante una batalla, sin saber cuándo será?- cuestionaba Tenten.

-Ahí radica el problema- comento la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué sugieres?- pregunto el Uchiha a su compañero.

-Lo mejor sería, que nos mantengamos cerca de la zona, en donde posiblemente se encuentre Akatsuki- dijo el Nara- tienen alguna idea, de la posible localización de los akatsukis ¿verdad?- pregunto, refiriéndose a los europeos. Gaara asintió.

-Entonces, lo mejor es mantenernos cerca- afirmo Naruto, recibiendo la aprobación de todos.

-Sorprendente!!- chillo Temari, colgándose del brazo del problemático, este acto, provoco los celos de cierta rubia- se nota que eres un genio, Shika-kun!!- exclamo la Sabaku No sin soltarlo, a su hermano le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente, ¿Qué tan obvia, podía llegar a ser Temari?, mientras los otros presentes, excepto el Nara y la europea, instintivamente dieron un paso atrás, conocían la furia de su amiga, cuando se trataba de Shikamaru, no se media, e intentaba matar lo más cercano a ella, en este caso la otra rubia.

-Shika-kun?? Te daré tu Shika-kun, zorra- pensó Ino, dispuesta a tirársele encima a –la golfa, arrastrada esa, descripción de Ino- Temari. Pero Shikamaru, prediciendo el movimiento de su novia, se apresuro a quitarse de encima a la segunda rubia de Kyuubi, adelantándose y abrazando a su novia para tranquilizarla. La Sabaku No, estaba roja de la ira, debido a la cara de satisfacción de –su rival- Ino, pero no debía enojarse, tal vez ahora no le pertenecía el genio, pero lo haría tarde…. o temprano.

-Sera mejor que nos organicemos, para la emboscada- decidió interrumpir, el tenso momento el hermano de la Sabaku. Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos los presentes. Y así se dispusieron a prepararse para encontrar a Akatsuki.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O---O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-**

**Si, es muy cortito, pero me apurare, escribiré y pronto subo el próximo capítulo.**

**Inner: Si como no…**

**Azhy: Hmp, cállate.**

**Ahora…**

**¡QUIERO REVIEWS!**

**¿Por favor?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bien después de muchos años (¬_¬U) he aquí la continuación¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Un capi muy interesante…**_

_**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

_**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Reconsiderando**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Sonreía como un estúpido, estaba feliz, porque al fin, podría vengar la muerte de sus padres, matando al desgraciado de Orochimaru, sin embargo, cada vez que venía a su mente, el recuerdo de Sakura, totalmente avergonzada por sus comentarios, una involuntaria risita, hacia acto de aparición. Estaba, tan concentrado en la expresión de la ojijade, que no noto cuando Kisame, entro en su habitación.

-Vaya, al parecer, la pelo de chicle, no es la única que se ríe sola-comento divertido el azulado.

La expresión de Itachi se convirtió en una de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa Kisame?-pregunto mirando al azulado.

-¿Estas pensando con claridad Itachi-san?-respondió preguntando el tiburón.

-¿A qué es lo que te refieres?-inquirió el pelinegro.

-Estas actuando apresuradamente-acuso-ni siquiera tenemos un buen plan para ir detrás de Orochimaru-razono Kisame-¿Acaso pretendes que solo lo embosquemos y ataquemos?

-Me parece una buena idea-contesto el moreno.

-Te estás dejando dominar por la venganza-acuso el poseedor de Samaheda.

-…-

-Debes de pensar antes de actuar, no puedes dejar dominarte tan simplemente por lo sueños de la rosadita-exclamo Kisame.

Itachi lo miro fríamente-No es por ella-rectifico-es por mi-aclaro el moreno-es mi venganza, el que ella busque lo mismo que yo, es solo una coincidencia.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?-cuestiono el Akatsuki.

-Si-contesto simplemente. El azul suspiro, desde el principio sabía que no podría hacer entrar en razón a Itachi, sin embargo lo intento.

-Entonces iré a prepararme-aviso Kisame a su compañero, el morocho solo asintió. El Akatsuki azul salió de la habitación.

El Uchiha miro la ventana, por donde se colaban tenues rayos de sol, anunciando el crepúsculo de ese día. Estaba impaciente, en cuanto la luna apareciera en su plenitud, ellos atacarían y _el_ caería. Porque estaba previsto que Orochimaru moriría esa noche, no sabía porque estaba tan seguro de ello, solo lo sabía, tenía ese presentimiento presionándole el corazón.

Ansiedad. Se auto convenció el mismo. La ansiedad de ver el desangrado cuerpo del reptil en el suelo, pidiendo clemencia, rogando por su vida, tal cual los padres de Sakura lo hicieron. Pero al igual que él, ni la pelirrosa ni él se compadecerían y lo asesinarían a sangre fría, igualmente como lo hizo con sus padres.

Porque estaba decidido.

Porque ese era el futuro.

Porque el destino así lo dictaba.

_Orochimaru morirá esa noche._

Y si no era así, solo podía significar que algo grande ocurriría, porque ese presentimiento no era normal.

Dirigió la vista hacia el comienzo de una estrellada noche, recordando a su familia. Y ese acosador presentimiento aumento.

**O-O-O—O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O—**

La brisa nocturna le acariciaba la piel y sus oscuros mechones le provocaban un leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas. Sasuke se encontraba fuera del hotel en el que residía, había decidido tomarse un tiempo para él. Tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si sus padres no hubieran muerto? Tal vez no muy diferente. Trabajaría en la policía, tal como lo hacía ahora, tendría los mismos amigos que tenía en ese momento, contaría con los mismos lujos con los que cuenta. Su vida no era muy diferente a como hubiera sido, si no hubiera ocurrido aquel trágico suceso. La única diferencia, es que no sentiría el alma vacía, no tendría aquella dolorosa y punzante opresión en el pecho, aquella que le avisaba que estaba solo. Que por más amigos y compañía que tuviera, siempre estaría solo.

_Porque no tenía a sus padres._

_Porque no tenía a su hermano._

_Porque no la tenía a ella._

Y ahora, Akatsuki le había arrebatado a su única figura paterna, Kakashi. Y eso lo enfurecía, pero lo entristecía al mismo tiempo. Porque era una mezcla de sentimientos. Impotencia, rabia, dolor, tristeza y mucho más. Porque su cabeza lo atormentaba, su pensamiento lo torturaba.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan débil.

Si tan solo hubiera luchado.

_Si tan solo los hubiera protegido…_

Nada de eso estaría pasando.

Subió su vidriosa vista hacia el cielo estrellado y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, recordando su vida con ellos. Lentamente su mirada descendió hasta el suelo y casi con rabia, limpio el húmedo camino que la gota marco. Apretó sus puños, dejando notar lo blanco de sus huesos debido a la presión que ejercía en ellos y grito. Grito de frustración. Descargo toda la ira contenida de sus ser y se dejo caer de rodillas en l tierra de aquel jardín. Echado ahí, dirigió sus manos hacia su cara tapándola y dejo que todas las lágrimas que acumulo desde la muerte de sus padres, salieran. Se dejo vencer por la tristeza y lloro todo lo que tenía que llorar. Y la mirada de mar de su mejor amigo, no pudo hacer nada más que observar y callar, porque sabían que el necesitaba desahogarse solo. Y al parecer no había sido el único que había tenido ese mal presentimiento, porque había algo en su corazón que le decía que eso estaba mal. Sentía ese terrible presagio que solo anunciaba una cosa.

La muerte estaba cerca.

Le echo una última mirada al desconsolado pelinegro y rogo que solo fuera su imaginación y que eso no terminara mal.

_Por su bien._

_Por el bien de sus amigos._

_Por el bien de Sasuke._

_Porque no resistiría una perdida más. Ni una más._

**O-O—O-O—O-O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-OO-O—O-O-O-OO-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O**

Una fina mascara blanca cubría su rostro, su rosado cabello, estaba atado y perfectamente escondido. No había ni un solo detalle que descubriera su identidad, excepto por sus ojos, sus jades orbes que se asomaban a través de la máscara, permitiéndole al enemigo, ver su fría y vacía mirada. Le permitiría a Orochimaru, ver sus ojos, ver en ellos las ilusiones y sueños, que él se encargo de destrozar, al igual que el cuerpo de sus padres, a los que destaz…

Cerró los ojos con dolor y los abrió con una dura mirada. Y si Orochimaru les había hecho eso a sus progenitores, ella no tenía ningún problema con devolverle el favor.

Suspiro y se coloco la capa negra con nubes rojas, que caracterizaba a la organización. Llevo sus manos hacia su pecho y lo presiono, tratando de alivianar el dolor que sentía, queriendo eliminar el presentimiento que se había adherido a su ser, en cuanto supo que cumplirían su venganza. Aunque trato de ocultarlo, no podía dejar de sentirlo, no podía olvidarlo. Porque algo le decía que tal vez las cosas no saldrían como lo había planeado, que algo fallaría y ese estúpido presentimiento la advertía, diciéndole que lo olvidara, que rehiciera su vida, que buscara a sus amigos y siguiera su vida en paz. Pero no le era posible, porque el daño era mucho, porque su corazón estaba destrozado y sabía que la venganza no lo repararía, pero si la haría dejar de sentirse impotente, le devolvería las ganas de vivir y le daría la oportunidad de una nueva vida.

Pero el presentimiento no se iba, le decía que era una tontería.

Que alguien podía morir.

_No importa._

Que ella podía morir.

_Mejor aun._

Que Itachi podía morir.

…

Itachi podía morir_… por ella._

Y ese jodido pensamiento le encogía el corazón. Porque era algo que no podía permitir, algo que evitaría con la muerte si fuera necesario, porque Orochimaru no le quitaría a la única familia que le quedaba. Porque ella mataría por su familia. Porque ella moriría por su familia.

Y si fuera necesario… así seria.

**O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Un automóvil negro pasaba por la desierta carretera de la montaña. Su velocidad era poca, después de todo a esas horas, no había quien anduviera por ahí. En su interior, un hombre-de tez extremadamente pálida, cabellera lacia, larga y negra, siendo acompañada por sus ojos de reptil amarillos-conversaba con quien parecía ser su socio-un hombre no muy alto, de cabello grisáceo atado en una coleta baja-sobre un asunto en especial.

-Con todo respeto Orochimaru-sama-dijo el peligris manejando el automóvil-no es un movimiento fácil.

-No me importa la dificultad de ello Kabuto-contesto el copiloto-solo me importa recuperar lo que desde un principio era mío-añadió.

-No le pertenecía ni un poco de la herencia Uchiha-aclaro el otro.

-Por supuesto que sí-alego el reptil-trabaje muchos años con Fugaku, por lo menos merecía la mitad de su riqueza.

-¿Es por eso que lo mato?-pregunto el chico, aun conociendo la respuesta-¿Quería que muriera para quedarse con el dinero?-pregunto, de nuevo sabiendo la contestación.

El pelinegro lo miro con una ceja enarcada.

-¿De verdad creyó que le iba a dejar algo de dinero?-cuestiono el peligris-¿No le parece obvio que el dudaba de su lealtad?

-No lo hacía-interrumpió el asesino, su acompañante lo miro sorprendido ante su afirmación-Fugaku confiaba plenamente en mí, lo tenía en mis manos-exclamo con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Enton…?-

-Kakashi me delato-lo interrumpió-después de un tiempo, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que le estaba robando a la empresa Uchiha, por lo tanto me delato y Fugaku me despidió.

-¿Entonces por qué mato a los Uchihas, por venganza?-pregunto confundido su subordinado.

Orochimaru sonrió sádicamente.

-Simplemente diversión-

El hombre de los anteojos abrió grandemente los ojos al notar el nivel de maldad de su jefe. Era verdad que había asesinado ya a bastantes, sin embargo siempre tenía una buena razón. Riquezas, trabajos, venganza, testigos, influencias. Pero jamás había visto que lo hiciera por simple diversión, lo cual debía admitir…lo atemorizaba un poco. Ahora se daba cuenta del tipo de persona con la que se había enredado, pero sabía que ya era tarde para redimirse.

-¿Y Kakashi?-pregunto, saliendo de sus pensamientos-¿También va a matarlo por simple diversión?

Esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su pálido rostro.

-El y yo tenemos algo pendiente-contesto.

-Aunque lo mate no tendría ya ningún sentido-comento el otro-el heredero universal de la riqueza Uchiha es el hijo mayor de Fugaku, Itachi.

-Es cierto-afirmo el otro-pero Itachi desapareció-dijo sonriendo.

Kabuto lo miro perplejo-No me diga… que… lo mato-pregunto.

Orochimaru rio.

-Nada me hubiera gustado más, pero no fue así-contesto.

Kabuto lo miro dudoso.

-Después de que mate a Mikoto y a Fugaku, Itachi desapareció misteriosamente -explico.

-¿Entonces quien se quedo con la herencia?-pregunto interesado.

-El testamento especificaba que el dinero y las empresas serían solo para su familia, así que si no era para Itachi, seria para su hijo menor… Sasuke-Orochimaru sonrió al recordar el gesto de dolor del pelinegro al ver a sus padres muertos-pero como Sasuke era muy pequeño, Kakashi manejaría el dinero y la empresa en su nombre, ya que era de la completa confianza de Fugaku-menciono con repulsión.

-¿Entonces Kakashi es el dueño de la herencia?

El reptil asintió.

-Es por eso que lo tiene, quiere recuperar el dinero… ¿Matándolo?

-Una vez que Kakashi esté muerto, me será fácil manipular a Sasuke, por lo que se, él es policía y por lo tanto, no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar una empresa.

-Ahí es cuando usted entra-aseguro Kabuto.

Asintió-Así es, aparezco yo ofreciendo mi ayuda, me gano al chico, me adjudico el dinero y me deshago de él, muy fácil-explico.

-Es muy inteligente Orochimaru-sama-halago el peligris.

El aludido solo sonrió en respuesta.

-Pero si Itachi fuera a aparecer, entonces sus planes se verían destruidos-comento el de anteojos.

-Buscaron a Itachi por años, pero finalmente un día lo dieron por muerto.

-¿Encontraron su cadáver?-pregunto Kabuto desviando la vista del camino.

-No, pero es imposible que siga vivo, no tenía nada-aseguro Orochimaru.

El peligris asintió.

Orochimaru se volteo un poco y asomo su cabeza hacia la parte trasera del auto. Se quedo observando fijamente al cuerpo de Hatake Kakashi. El hombre estaba atado de manos y pies, amordazado.

-Me serás de gran ayuda Kakashi-siseo el ojos de serpiente.

Kakashi empezó a removerse en el asiento trasero, Orochimaru rodo los ojos y clavo su vista en el vidrio detrás de el cuerpo del peligris, detrás de ellos, iban unos tres autos negros, al igual que adelante. Sonrió, con esa vigilancia, no tendría por qué preocuparse de nada.

Se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento y cerró los ojos, en un claro intento de siesta.

Kabuto manejaba tranquilamente, detrás de los autos que los resguardaban, miro de reojo a su jefe quien iba profundamente dormido, lo cual no lo extrañaba, pasaban de ser las tres de la madrugada. Lo que si le extrañaba es que pudiera dormir tan tranquilo con la consciencia tan sucia. Definitivamente, Orochimaru no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Freno agresivamente para evitar chocar con el coche de enfrente, lo que provoco que Orochimaru y Kakashi perdieran el equilibrio.

-¿Qué rayos?-murmuro confundido el subordinado.

-OROCHIMARU-se oyó un grito ronco desde afuera.

Kabuto miro a su jefe, quien estaban tan o más confundido que el.

-SAL DE AHI, MALDITA SERPIENTE RASTRERA-se escucho de nuevo, pero esta vez, era la voz de una mujer.

Tanto el conductor como el copiloto, trataron de ver algo, a través del parabrisas, sin embargo la oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación de los faros del auto, solo les permitieron ver unas sombras difusas.

-¿NO VAS A SALIR EH?-pregunto una voz diferente.

Se oyeron dos tiros, que al parecer, habían sido dirigidos al cielo. Orochimaru y su subordinado, se escondieron tras el tablero del auto, ante el temor de que uno de los tiros fuera hacia ellos. Kakashi se encogió sobre el mismo.

-VAMOS REPTIL, NO SEAS COBARDE, SAL DE DONDE ESTES-

-¡Arranca el maldito auto Kabuto!-ordeno en un murmullo.

El peligris acato la orden y acelero esquivando el coche de enfrente, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, una figura se posiciono ante el auto. Kabuto freno por reflejo. La luz de los faros, apuntaba directamente a la persona frente al automóvil. Vestía una capa negra, con nubes rojas bordadas alrededor de ella y su cara era cubierta por una simple mascara blanca, que cubría también su cabellera, por lo que solo dejaba ver un par de ojos negros.

-Akatsuki-murmuro Orochimaru.

Lentamente el brazo de la persona frente al auto, se levanto, mostrándoles a los pasajeros un arma. El estruendo se escucho y el parabrisas y el vidrio de atrás estaban destrozados. Orochimaru y Kabuto sintieron la bala pasar al lado de sus cabezas. El ojinegro de enfrente recargo la pistola. El próximo tiro iba a la cabeza de uno de ellos.

Rápidamente los pasajeros de los otros autos bajaron, dirigiéndose hacia el ojinegro, en plan de ataque. En la solitaria carretera se escucharon varios estruendos y quejidos de dolor. Orochimaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y bajo de su auto, seguido de su subordinado. Al frente de su auto estaban ocho personas vestidas igual que el ojinegro, solo que con mascaras diferentes y dejando lucir sus cabelleras, excepto uno de ellos, que al igual que el primer atacante, tenia puesta una máscara blanca y escondía su pelo, dejando como única pista de su identidad, un par de ojos jade.

-Orochimaru-susurro la aludida levantando su arma, apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

El asesino sintió un temblor recorrerle y aunque no podía ver sus caras, estaba seguro de que todos sonreían con maldad.

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

Iban a toda la velocidad que ese auto les permitía. Unos minutos antes, Gaara se había aparecido en su habitación, alegando que se había anunciado un nuevo enfrentamiento. Todos se prepararon rápidamente y ahora se dirigían al lugar de la pelea. Gaara y Temari se habían quedado en la estación, preparados a mandar refuerzos, si era necesario.

Sasuke sonrió dando una vuelta.

-Allá voy Kakashi-se dijo a sí mismo.

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Wow… Interesante**_

_**Pero bueno, díganme que opinan.**_

_**Ya saben cómo… ¿NO? ¿No saben cómo?**_

_**Bueno, pues vayan al rectangulito verde de abajo y apriétenlo entonces pueden escribir todo lo que opinan.**_

_**Ya saben…**_

_**+ Reviews = Actualización rápida.**_

_**^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola!!!!**_

_**(Entran azhy y su inner esquivando toda la variedad de verduras que le son lanzadas)**_

_**Jjejejejejje gomen gomen, se que deben estar enojados.**_

_**Inner: Y como no?, te desapareciste por siglos**_

_**Ejem ejem, no ayudas.**_

_**Todo tiene una explicación, en verdad, solo lean y vayan hasta abajo.**_

_**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER!!!!**_

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Reconsiderando**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Le era inevitable borrar esa sonrisa de su cara, en verdad trataba de evitarlo aunque la máscara blanca que portaba, impedía que cualquiera pudiera verla, pero sabía que tenía que tomarse el asunto con seriedad, pero el saber que tenía enfrente al asesino de sus padres, a su alcance… a punto de matarlo.

Su mano empuño mas fuerte el arma con la que apuntaba a su cabeza… lista para su venganza.

Estaba lista para apretar el gatillo y borrar del mapa a su enemigo, sin embargo su compañero la detuvo. Miro sorprendida la mano sobre la suya, la cual le impedía disparar. Subió la vista y se encontró con la otra mascara blanca, contrastada por la mirada negra de Itachi, quien negó con la cabeza en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto. La ojijade capto rápidamente el mensaje y bajo el arma.

Orochimaru aprovecho la distracción de los Akatsukis y dirigió disimuladamente su mano, hacia su costado, intentando darle alcance a la pistola que cargaba. Sintió una presencia detrás y volteo rápidamente, dándole encuentro a una hombre de mascara verde y cabello rojo-anaranjado.

-¿Qué buscabas?-le pregunto. Orochimaru le dio alcance al arma y trato de disparar, pero el otro fue más rápido y se la arrebato, pegándole con ella en el cuello. Los extraños ojos rayados de su atacante, fue lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Orochimaru-sama!-lo llamo el peligris.

-¿Así que tu eres mi competencia?-pregunto uno de ellos situándose a un lado de Kabuto-no eres la gran cosa-agrego.

El de anteojos se dispuso a atacar al rubio ojiazul de mascara morada. Le tiro un puñetazo, que el otro esquivo sin problema.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-lo provocaba el rubio.

Ambos empezaron una batalla de puños, con clara ventaja hacia el rubio. Los demás Akatsukis solo se limitaban a observar la batalla por el amor de Orochimaru.

La ojijade junto al ojinegro, avanzaron hacia Orochimaru, situándose frente a él.

-Orochimaru-lo llamo el ojinegro. El aludido levanto la vista hacia las dos mascaras blancas que ocultaban a sus agresores. Itachi entrecerró los ojos y le dio una patada en el abdomen al hombre en el suelo. El asesino soltó un quejido y escupió un poco de sangre, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

-Es hora de tu muerte-sentencio la ojijade.

De repente, todos los Akatsukis fueron rodeados por varios automóviles, de donde bajaron decenas de personas armadas, empuñando sus cañones contra los enmascarados. Orochimaru sonrió mientras se tomaba el vientre.

-No les será tan fácil matarme-aviso.

-Tsk-pronuncio la pelirrosa antes de patearle el rostro a Orochimaru dejándolo inconsciente y por ese simple movimiento, los refuerzos se pusieron en acción. Los Akatsukis se movían con destreza, pareciendo que los estruendos de las balas fuera una armonía tocada para su baile. Solo se veían las difusas sombras, tirando a sus contrincantes a su paso en la oscura noche, mientras Deidara y Kabuto seguían con su pelea a mano limpia.

Portando una máscara azul cielo, Konan peleaba contra dos hombres. De mascara amarilla Kakuzu evitaba los balazos de su contrincante, al lado de él con su máscara roja, Kisame partía cuerpos con su enorme espada, Sasori de mascara negra vigilaba de cerca la pelea de su rubio aprendiz y empezó a luchar al igual que él, cuando unos hombres se acercaban a ayudar a Kabuto, mientras Hidan desmembraba a unos tipos sin piedad, Sakura esquivaba los tiros de su oponente al mismo tiempo que trataba de eliminarlo, siendo vigilada constantemente por Itachi, que usaba una pistola para eliminar a los enemigos.

La antes solitaria carretera, estaba ahora siendo ocupada como sede de una numerosa y sangrienta pelea, donde solo había segundos de tranquilidad, solo microsegundos en donde no se escuchaba el ruido de los proyectiles, pero no había momento en donde no se emitieran quejidos de dolor que solo auguraban la muerte.

La pelea estaba reñida, los Akatsukis no estaban ilesos, pero para su suerte, sus contrincantes estaban más heridos que ellos y justo cuando creyeron que podrían darle un fin a la lucha se aproximaron más autos. Y como por _coincidencia o destino_, todos dejaron su pelea para ver a los recién llegados.

Chalecos antibalas.

Cascos.

Armas.

-POLICIA-fue el simple grito de alerta.

Y por _destino o coincidencia_, la mirada de los dos mascaras blancas, se cruzo al mismo tiempo con el poseedor de unos inexpresivos ojos negros.

-Sasuke-susurraron ambos, quebrando el silencio en el que se había hundido el campo de batalla.

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

-Objetivo localizado-se dijo a sí mismo un pelinegro.

Kyuubi había llegado a tiempo, ahí estaban todos los Akatsukis, enfrentándose a la gente del tal Orochimaru. Como Shikamaru lo había predicho, sus defensas estaban bajas, todos los Akatsukis, caracterizados por sus capas y mascaras, lucían agotados. Era la oportunidad perfecta, además de que seguro ahí se encontraría Orochimaru, así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro.

Dio señal de que empezaran a atacar. Todos acataron la orden de inmediato, ahora la pelea era Akatsuki VS Orochimaru VS Policía. Sasuke vio a sus amigos y compañeros ir en contra, principalmente de los encubiertos. Observo el lugar, hasta que dio con dos mascaras blancas, que solo permitían ver el color de los ojos de los portadores. Se extraño ante el color jade y negro de sus orbes, por alguna razón se le hacían bastantes conocidos. Tratando de pasar eso inadvertido y se concentro en ir contra un Akatsuki de mascara roja.

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

El pelinegro estaba estupefacto y no era para menos, en ese momento, su estúpido hermano menor al que creyó que no volvería a ver, estaba peleando con Kisame.

Sasuke peleando con Kisame.

Sasuke bajando de uno de esos autos.

Sasuke gritando "POLICIA"

Miro a la ojijade, lucia mucho mas impactada que él, también observándolo pelear contra el tiburón.

Un puño dirigido hacia su rostro lo distrajo de la pelirrosa y su hermano, lo esquivo y con un movimiento derribo a su enemigo, tratando de centrar toda su atención en el otro pelinegro, sin embargo los múltiples enemigos que se acercaban se lo impedían. En un pequeño momento de paz, miro a la pelirrosa, seguía ahí parada, dudaba que alguien se le hubiera acercado, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Gruño y pateo al hombre que se le acercaba. ¿Por qué a Sakura no la atacaban y a él sí? Eso era injusto.

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa seguía mirándolo, preguntándose qué es lo que hacía ahí, observando detalladamente con que maestría esquivaba los ataques de Samaheda, la espada de Kisame.

-¡No te distraigas!-

La pelirrosa volteo rápidamente ante el grito, pero no logro esquivar el puño que iba hacia su cara. Trastabillo un poco hacia atrás, por suerte, la máscara había amortiguado el puñetazo. Levanto la vista para observar a su atacante, pero al mirar esos ojos de mar su corazón latió desenfrenadamente. Lo mismo le paso al rubio poseedor de esos ojos al encontrarse con los orbes jade que tenía enfrente. Los ojos más verdes que había visto en su vida, el sabia que esos ojos solo podían pertenecerle a una persona.

-Sakura-chan-susurro sorprendido el rubio.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verse descubierta, pero le retiro la vista y fue contra un hombre de Orochimaru. Naruto intento darle alcance, pero los refuerzos de la serpiente lo detuvieron, por lo que inicio una lucha con ellos, perdiendo de vista a la ojijade. Y mientras la ojijade peleaba con quien se le pusiera enfrente, se escondía de Naruto, preguntándose qué hacia el ahí. Poco tiempo falto para que la pelirrosa distinguiera entre la pelea, las siluetas de sus otros amigos. Todos sus amigos peleando con Akatsuki y con la gente de Orochimaru, arriesgando sus vidas por quien sabe qué razón.

Estaba muy ocupada pensando en eso cuando noto que Orochimaru ya no estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado inconsciente. Desesperada volteo a todos lados buscándolo y lo vio a unos metros, arrastrándose hacia su auto. Corrió en medio de la multitud, en medio de las peleas, en medio de balazos y golpes, dándole alcance justo cuando subía al auto.

En la pelea la ventaja la tenía el cuerpo policiaco, la gente de Orochimaru ya era muy poca y los Akatsukis estaban muy cansados, por lo que era cuestión de minutos el que ellos perdieran.

Asomo su cabeza por la puerta trasera y sintió un arma empuñada en su cien.

-No te muevas-advirtió la voz de Orochimaru.

Sakura lo miro de reojo, esa sonrisa prepotente adornaba su pálido rostro.

-¿Pretendes escapar, cobarde?-pregunto la ojijade.

-No me gusta el tener que hacerlo, pero las cosas se han puesto feas, apuesto a que ni siquiera tú te esperabas la llegada de la policía-comento la serpiente.

-Es cierto-aseguro –pero no por eso huyo, no le temo a la policía.

-Yo tampoco le temo, pero ellos quieren algo que yo tengo-le dijo el pelinegro. Sakura frunció el ceño. Con el arma, Orochimaru ladeo la cabeza de la pelirrosa, obligándola a mirar a Kakashi que estaba tirado en la parte trasera del auto.

-Kakashi-susurro lastimeramente.

Lucho con todas sus fuerzas para evitar las lágrimas. Ese bastardo tenia a Kakashi, a su segundo padre y lo más seguro es que intentara matarlo.

-Así que lo conoces-dijo Orochimaru al oír el murmullo de la ojijade-lo mejor será que te alejes si no quieres que el acabe muerto-amenazo.

-¿Crees que me importa?-Kakashi abrió grandemente los ojos-a mí solo me interesa matarte, no importan los demás-mintió escondiendo su inseguridad.

-¿Tu quieres matarme?-pregunto el asesino con sorna-no tienes ni la menor oportunidad-rio con ironía.

-No te confíes Orochimaru-alego-podría acabar contigo ahora mismo.

Volvió a reír-si claro-dijo sarcásticamente-supongo que te da mucha ventaja que te este apuntando con un arma en la cabeza ¿No?

La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-No me importa si me matas, con tal de que tú te vayas conmigo al infierno-confeso secamente.

-¿No te importa si te mato?-la pelirrosa negó-¿Y te importa si lo mato a el?-pregunto dirigiendo el arma hacia Kakashi. El pulso de Sakura aumento y por primera vez en la noche, se sintió nerviosa.

-El no tiene nada que ver, déjalo fuera de esto, es entre tú y yo-le ordeno la ojijade. Orochimaru sonrió.

-Vaya, al parecer si te interesa su vida-Sakura lo miro asesinamente-creo que me vas a servir más de lo que pensé-admitió dirigiéndose al enmascarado.

Orochimaru empezó a pasear la pistola por la cabeza de Kakashi, mientras el solo esperaba el tiro con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la pelirrosa. El asesino ensancho su sonrisa maléfica.

-Déjame ir.

-¿Vas a huir?-pregunto la pelirrosada.

-Solo por ahora, nos volveremos a ver, lo prom…

Una pistola se poso en la cabeza de Orochimaru.

-Baja del auto…ahora.

_Mire la máscara azul cielo que empuñaba el arma, Konan._

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

Habían ganado, de la gente de Orochimaru ya no quedaba nadie y Akatsuki estaba mal, aunque debo admitir que nuestro estado no era el mejor, Kyuubi estaba mal herido y habían quedado muy pocos de los refuerzos que nos mando Gaara, pero era lo suficiente para derrotar a Akatsuki. Ahora Kyuubi y Akatsuki estaban frente a frente.

Eran seis los Akatsukis, lo que le decía que hacían falta dos de ellos, volteo a todos lados buscándolos, se dio cuenta de que Naruto también veía para todos lados, de seguro también se había dado cuenta, aunque cuando vio al Akatsuki de mascara blanca, como buscando algo, descarto la idea de que fuera a ser un ataque sorpresa, al parecer ni el mismo encontraba a sus compañeros.

-Akatsuki-llamo Sasuke. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia él.

-Lo queremos-dijo simplemente Ino.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto a la defensiva el de mascara morada.

-No se hagan los tontos, sabemos que lo tienen-dijo Tenten molesta.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto el de mascara verde.

-¡Lo queremos a _él_!-grito Neji.

-¿A quién?-cuestiono el de mascara negra.

Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse, los Akatsukis no querían decir donde estaba Kakashi y hasta se hacían los locos. ¿Eran una organización criminal o un grupo de niños?

-Chicos-llamo una voz muy conocida para Kyuubi. Todos ellos voltearon en la dirección de la voz y lo vieron ahí, sano y salvo, a su padre a Kakashi, pero hubo algo que no les agrado, estaba junto al Akatsuki de mascara blanca y ojos jade. No se percataron del auto de al lado, hasta que de ahí bajaron dos personas, una de ellos era un Akatsuki y el otro era un hombre pálido de cabello largo y negro, a quien el Akatsuki amenazaba con una pistola.

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

Itachi suspiro al ver que Sakura estaba bien, aunque estaba desconcertado por ver a Kakashi ahí, eso ya parecía una reunión familiar. Pero tenían a Orochimaru, solo quedaba el problema de su hermano y amigos, aunque parecían muy complacidos con el hecho de que Kakashi estuviera ahí, tal vez era _él_ a quien buscaban.

-Akatsuki-llamo de nuevo el pelinegro, todos vieron al Uchiha menor-solo queremos a Kakashi, déjenlo-ordeno.

Todo Akatsuki lo miraron como si de un loco se tratara. ¿Cómo iban a dejar al enmascarado ese, si ni siquiera sabían quién era?

-Llévenselo, nosotros solo queremos a Orochimaru-aviso Itachi cortante y aunque sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Sakura sobre él, no agrego nada más.

Itachi camino lentamente hacia Sakura y Kyuubi lo siguió, por lo que Akatsuki los siguió. Todos terminaron alrededor de Orochimaru.

-Hora de tu muerte-anuncio Itachi.

-No lo creo-dijo él y le arrebato la pistola a Konan y le disparo a Itachi. Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos y se interpuso entre la bala y el cuerpo del Uchiha.

-¡NO!-se escucho el grito de Itachi.

-¡No!-se escucho el grito de Naruto.

La pelirrosa cayó al suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su hombro, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presente. Itachi se arrodillo al lado de ella. Orochimaru aprovechando la confusión, metió a Kakashi al auto y se subió, arranco lo más rápido posible y se alejo de ahí llevándose al enmascarado consigo. Kyuubi tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar y no pudo detenerlo, mientras que Akatsuki estaba conmocionado por su compañera herida.

-¡Reacciona, reacciona!-le suplicaba Itachi a la ojijade.

La pelirrosa abrió un poco sus ojos encontrándose con la máscara blanca de su compañero.

-E-estaré bien-trato de tranquilizarlo. El pelinegro asintió y la cargo, dirigiéndose a un auto donde con cuidado la subió y se encamino rápidamente a la guarida de Akatsuki. Los Kyuubi estaban confundidos, Orochimaru se había llevado a Kakashi y dos de los Akatsukis se habían ido, pero su confusión aumento cuando todos sintieron un arma apuntando a su cuerpo.

-Ustedes se vienen con nosotros-comunico el de la máscara verde apuntándole al Uchiha menor.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Reconsiderando**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O**

**Ok ok.**

**Hasta aquí por hoy, ya se los debía, ahora si la explicación.**

**Para empezar, la escuela no me deja ni un segundo en paz. Que trabajos por aquí, tareas por allá. ¡Es un martirio! Además, me he obsesionado con dibujar manga, lo sé, lo sé, no soy una gran mangaka, pero ahí voy dos tres, esta es otra razón por la cual no había escrito. Y por si fuera poco, mi inspiración ha decidido viajar a Tokio de vacaciones, dejándome aquí tirada. Por suerte se ha apiadado de mí y volvió un ratito.**

**En fin, prometo que subiré lo más pronto posible, pero también espero sus hermosos reviews.**

**Hagan de este un fic feliz, comenten onegai.**


End file.
